


Are You Alone?

by DaughterofAres2019



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hybrid AU, I will add more tags as the story continues, Light Angst, Multi, Past Abuse, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: The reader is an abandoned Cat/Human hybrid who wanders into the Rooster Teeth office park. She is found by one of them but doesn't know what will happen next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I had and I wanted to at least start it. Don't know if I'll finish it, but I want to try. This is a new concept I'm trying so I hope it isn't too bad.

My collar jingled lightly as I made my way down the small alleyway. On either side of me were stainless steel buildings that were part of a larger office park. I didn’t know what business’s were there, but the trash cans had some good pickings. And my time on the street had taught me not to take anything for granted. 

The sun had already risen which gave me light to see by. But it was risky to be pawing through trashcans at this time because people could wander by, but I was hungry enough that I didn’t care. 

There were some half empty bags of chips in the last can, and I eagerly grabbed them, tipping the crumbs into my mouth. After almost a week of next to nothing, the chips tasted heavenly. 

As I finished the last bag, I heard the sound of crunching gravel. My ears swiveled to the sound, and I crouched slightly, ready to run if I needed to. But the sound faded and I eventually relaxed. 

But more footsteps came just a few minutes later, and this time they were lingering. I tried not to make any noise, hoping no one wanted to take a peek at the dumpsters this early. Though it seems luck was not on my side since the footsteps began to get closer, and I could tell they were actively walking down the alley. 

I froze behind the second dumpster; holding the chip bag and trying my hardest to not crinkle it. The last thing I needed was to be discovered and taken to a hybrid shelter. 

I almost screamed when a person peered around the dumpster at me, confusion in their eyes. The chip bag got crushed in my hands as I tried not to faint. 

“Please don’t turn me in,” I pleaded, dropping the bag to the ground and crawling toward the person who I now saw was a man. “I’m sorry that I was here by your dumpsters. I’ll leave right now if you need me to.”

The person didn’t move, didn’t speak for a few moments and I began to move back. But he suddenly spoke up and stopped me in my tracks. 

“No, no. You don’t have to leave! And I won’t dump you in a shelter if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m just concerned for your safety.” He paused a moment and looked me over. “Are you alone out here?”

I nodded, fingers reaching up to grasp my collar. 

“Yes. My owners dumped me out here. Said I was too much work for them.”

“Why did you keep the collar on then?” he asked, moving to crouch on the ground so we could be at the same eye level. 

I swallowed. “It was the only thing I had left. I didn’t want to just toss it away.”

“I see. Well, I can’t just leave you out here all by yourself. Why don’t you come inside with me? I can get you food, some water, even a shower if that’s what you need. I don’t like seeing you out here like this.”

I thought over the offer and it was tempting. But I couldn’t be sure that I could trust this man. While he had told me that he wasn’t going to turn me in, I didn’t know what he planned to do with me later. I was so tired of living on the streets though that I decided to take his offer. 

“Alright,” I told him. “I’ll go with you.”

He offered me his hand and I took it, letting him lead me down the alleyway and into the sunlight. 

“My name’s Ryan by the way,” he told me as we approached the front of the building. 

“I’m (Y/N),” I replied, a small smile forming on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is introduced to the guys, and things get a little tense. Luckily, Ryan is there to save the day.

Ryan pulled open the metal door and I slowly followed him inside. The cold air hit my skin and I almost cried. Austin was unforgiving in the summer and the heat had been particularly bad the past couple weeks. Air conditioning was like water in the desert and I eagerly let the cool air soothe me. 

As we continued down the hallway, I peered into each room that we passed if the door was open. And so far the rooms looked like a typical office; full of desks and computers. But the occasional bought of laughter that drifted down to us spoke otherwise. This place seemed lively, which scared and excited me at the same time. 

I hadn’t really been around people since I'd been with my owners. They had parties all the time and I was subjected to people constantly petting me and tugging on my tail. So my experiences weren’t all that great, but there was always a few that treated me more like a human being than an animal. 

Ryan broke me out of my thoughts as he came to a stop in front of a metal door. There were voices coming through the door, and I cowered a little, but Ryan’s hand on my back made me perk back up. His touch was warm and comforted me to an extent. 

“Now before we go in, I thought I’d let you know that there are five other people in there. They’re my coworkers, but you don’t have to worry about them,” Ryan told me, giving me a soft smile. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”

I nodded before steeling myself for the stares that was sure to get. He moved to punch in the door code before turning the handle and opening it. The voices got louder as the door was opened, and I grew increasingly more nervous. When it was just Ryan, it wasn’t as big of a problem. But now that there were more people, my anxiety was getting the better of me. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll go slow.”

I smiled lightly at Ryan before clutching his hand a little tighter. He stepped into the room, with me trailing just behind him. As soon as I cleared the doorway, all noise in the room stopped. I peered around at the people inside and saw they were all staring straight at me. It wasn’t unexpected, but I still felt exposed. 

“Who’s this?”

I turned to find who had spoken. It was a shorter man with green hair standing in the middle of the room. His head was tilted to the side, curiosity in his eyes. 

My gaze then moved to Ryan, waiting for him to say something. He looked down at me before turning back to the room. 

“Everyone, this is (Y/N). I found her outside the building earlier, and she didn’t have a place to go, so I brought her in here with me,” Ryan explained, giving my hand a small squeeze. 

“Is she a stray?”

I flinched at the question, gaze falling to the floor and tail curling around my thigh. My collar jingled lightly as I moved, drawing even more attention to me. Ryan dropped my hand and I started to tear up. Did he finally come to his senses about taking in a stray off the street? I swallowed nervously, hands clenched at my sides and ears flat against my head. 

Suddenly, an arm wrapped itself around my waist and tugged me into a warm body. I froze for a moment before relaxing when I realized it was Ryan. 

“Now you’ve gone and upset her! Why would you ask that?” Ryan asked, his hand rubbing small circles on my back. 

I snuggled into Ryan more, tail uncurling and moving instead to wrap around his leg. My eyes never looked up though. I didn’t want to see their expressions. 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry for asking,” the person spoke a moment later. 

Ryan relaxed a bit and I turned to look up at him. 

“Well, that wasn’t the introduction that I wanted you to have,” he apologized, worry in his eyes. “But you should know they usually have more tact than that.”

I smiled and nodded, purring softly. 

“But as for a more formal introduction, these are the Achievement Hunter guys.” I looked out at the room and studied each guy as they were introduced to me. “The green haired one over there is Jeremy, the curly haired brunette is Michael, the one with the big nose is Gavin, the one with the mustache is Geoff, and the one with the beard is Jack.”

I nodded at each person, giving them a small wave. Ryan definitely made me feel more confident, but there was still the lingering anxiety. If my stray status was brought up again I didn’t know how I would react, but hopefully Ryan would be there to help me through it. 

As I peered around at each guy, I finally felt safe. While I didn’t know them, they still seemed like good people who would take care of me. I had no idea where that feeling came from, but I held onto it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the reader is introduced to the others, the matter of where she'll be staying arises. Anxiety ensues.

After the introductions were made, Ryan directed me over to a white couch that was sitting along the wall. I moved to sit on it as he left the room, promising to go and get me something to eat. But once he was gone, silence fell upon the room like a blanket. 

The others were standing around, some casting glances at me, while some were trying to continue what they had been doing before. I tried to keep myself from staring at any of them, but my eyes were constantly drawn in their direction. I hadn’t been around this many people in quite few months, but I was determined to get used to it again. 

Suddenly, I heard one of them addressing me. My head shot up, startled that they were even talking to me. 

“I’m sorry that I asked if you were a stray,” the British one that I now knew as Gavin said, locking his gaze with mine. “I was just surprised to see you. You should know that I didn’t mean anything by it.”

I nodded in response, giving him a small smile. He smiled in return before moving to speak to the curly haired brunette next to him. As I watched them all interact with each other, I realized they all seemed like nice people. While introductions had been a little rocky, I was willing to give them a chance. After all, I was off the streets and that was what mattered to me. 

Ryan soon came back with a turkey sandwich, some chips and a sprite. I took the food gratefully and began to eat, not paying attention to anything else as I did so. On the street, I was reduced to eating leftovers that people didn’t want, which mainly included mostly empty chip bags, a few scraps of expired meat, and dented cans of rotten vegetables. So the food that was in front of me now tasted heavenly. 

I could feel them staring at me as I ate, and the feeling was mildly uncomfortable, but my hunger overcame the embarrassment. Ryan sat down next to me, placing an arm around my shoulders. I stiffened momentarily before relaxing at his touch. The others began to talk again after that, their attention leaving me for the time being. 

When I finished eating, Ryan set my plate to the side before calling for the attention of everyone in the room. I sat there, frozen, waiting for him to explain what was happening. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and started to make their way over to the two of us. I cowered slightly into Ryan, but he didn’t move at my touch. Instead, he spoke. 

“So, I know this might be a little soon, but it’s something that needs to be taken care of,” he began, looking around at the others. “Since I’ve taken (Y/N) in, we need to figure out where she’s going to live, because we can’t leave her in the office overnight, and I’m not going to throw her back out onto the street.”

My eyes widened and I whipped my head around to stare at Ryan. Potentially living with someone hadn’t even crossed my mind, and honestly, the thought was very intimidating. 

“And since she’ll be spending all her time with us, I thought we could do some kind of rotating system where she stays with someone different each night or every other night. I do want her to get used to all of us eventually.”

At this point, I could barely breathe. Ryan was suggesting that I stay with a different person each night? While the lure of a warm bed and food everyday was promising, I wasn’t sure that I was ready to be alone with any of them, Ryan included. I just met these people, and already they were discussing my living arrangements. 

But when I meekly raised my hand to speak, none of the noticed and kept discussing the matter amongst themselves. I cleared my throat next, but still went ignored. Huffing impatiently, I moved to crawl across the couch and onto Ryan’s lap. The conversation ceased, and all eyes were once again on me. 

“Um, (Y/N)?” Ryan asked, hands hovering over my sides, but not quite touching. “What are you doing?”

I frowned lightly and crossed my arms, tail reaching out to curl around Ryan’s wrist. 

“I didn’t appreciate you over here talking about what was going to happen without including me. I mean, I’m really grateful that you picked me up off the street, but I’m worried about the whole living arrangement thing. I barely know any of you and I don’t know how comfortable I am staying with any of the guys.”

Ryan’s expression softened at my words and my body relaxed, but my tail stayed curled around his arm. 

“Sorry, (Y/N). But I’m just trying to figure out what the best solution is to this.” His other hand moved across my front to steady me on his lap. “I don’t want to leave you in this office by yourself overnight, nor do I want to toss you back onto the street. Maybe we could try the rotating schedule?”

I stared up at him, pondering. While the thought of staying with almost strangers was terrifying, I’d done much worse on the streets. And if it meant an actual home, then I might be willing to try. 

“Alright,” I agreed hesitantly. “But if it doesn’t work, can we figure something else out?”

Ryan nodded, and the guys voiced their agreement. 

“Of course.” 

I smiled lightly, tail uncurling and moving to flick at the other guys’ arms. 

“So how do you want to do this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, the chapters will start to pick up a bit now that the reader will be staying with an AH member every night. Stay tuned for some stirrings of romance. Nothing too serious will happen right away, but it's coming! Anyway, thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader becomes closer with the boys as she prepares to head to Ryan's house for the first night.

We gathered around the wall calendar and decided that I would be staying with each person for one night, and then two nights in a row once I became more comfortable with all of them. But when the order was to be decided, none of them could come to an agreement. 

Ryan was obviously the first one I’d stay with since I was the most comfortable with him, but the topic of who came next devolved into a heated discussion. I was confused as to why they were arguing over who I spend the night with and when, but it was almost flattering in a way. 

As the discussion continued, I moved to sit in Geoff’s chair, content to stay on the sidelines and watch the action. Over the next couple of minutes, the talking gradually died down and Ryan was writing things on the calendar which made me think they had come to some sort of agreement. 

(Y/N)?” Ryan asked, turning around to look for me. He spotted me in Geoff’s chair and smiled a bit before waving me over. “We’ve figured out a plan, but we wanted your input on the order.”

I made my way over, collar jingling lightly and tail flicking the air behind me. The guys made a path for me, and I walked through, trying not to tickle them with my tail too much.

“So here’s what we have in place so far,” Ryan began, motioning over to a list of names on the whiteboard. “You’ll stay with me first, followed by Michael, then Gavin, Jeremy, Jack, and Geoff will be last. Does that sound okay to you?”

I stood there and thought about it for moment, but eventually nodded. 

“Yes. Seems fine for right now.”

I could hear the others let out a sigh of relief behind me. 

After the schedule was finalized, the boys told me that they needed to actually get some work done. I nodded and moved to sit on the couch again once Ryan handed me a tablet to mess around on in the time being. 

I watched with interest as the six guys all took a seat at their respective computers and started recording. They were playing GTA, a game that I knew of from my time at my masters’ place. The man was a huge gamer and I would often watch him when I was younger and still being trained. 

But I quickly lost interest, turning my gaze to the technology in my lap. While I had never been allowed to use any kind of computer or tablet, I had seen others use them. The device was fairly simple to use, and I found myself playing some kind of puzzle game, which was actually quite enjoyable. 

As I finished another level, I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump. I almost slammed the tablet down, an apology already on my lips. But when I saw Ryan standing over me, I relaxed. 

“Sorry for scaring you,” he told me, giving me a warm smile. 

I simply gave him a smile in reply, too scared to open my mouth. My previous owners had been strict, and anytime I did something that was against their wishes, I was punished. And sometimes, a quick apology was enough to spare me. So when Ryan had suddenly popped up beside me, my mind had flashed back to my time at the old house when I had been caught with a book. The punishment had been awful, starving me for days. 

Shaking my head to dispel the dark thoughts, I turned my head to see the others getting up out of their chairs and stretching. It was then that I took notice of the time. According to the tablet in my hands, it was nearing six pm. 

“Want to come with us to get some dinner? Or would you prefer to stay here and eat something?”

I peered up at Ryan as I thought about my answer. I had gotten more comfortable with the guys and wouldn’t object to spending time with them. 

“Sure, I’ll come with you guys.”

Ryan smiled before returning to his desk to grab a couple things. I watched as the others all got ready as well, so I slipped on my shoes before standing up. 

“So you’re coming with us?” Gavin asked, sidling up next to me, hand on my shoulder. 

I nodded at him, brushing some hair back behind my ear. The amount of energy he had was intimidating at times, but I hoped that I’d get used to it. 

Dinner went well, with the guys attempting to make conversation with me and include me in the group. I appreciated the gesture, and made a point to get to know them more before I would be staying at their houses. But I’d have to get through staying at Ryan’s house first. 

We went straight from the resturaunt to Ryan’s house, and I was anxious for the whole ride. This was new territory for me, and I wasn’t quite sure how to act. Yes, these boys had offered for me stay at their homes, but it didn’t make me feel any less awkward or anxious. 

“We’re here,” Ryan said, startling me out of my thoughts. 

I glanced out the window at the house and was pleased that it looked nothing like where my previous owners used to live. The whole place seemed lighter. My hand moved up to brush against my collar as I got out of the car and I thought about taking it off, but I hesitated at the last second. 

Ryan seemed to have noticed my movement, but chose not to comment, keeping his gaze fixed on my collar. 

“You don’t have to wear that you know. That life is behind you.”

I nodded and gave him the answer that I had given him that morning. 

“It’s the only thing I have left.”

And with that, I followed him into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader spends the night at Ryan's house. What could go wrong?

The inside of the house was what I expected; small and cozy. There was a particularly comfy looking couch that I knew I would have to curl up on later, but for now I wanted to follow Ryan around so I could become acquainted with my surroundings. He must have seen me eyeing the couch though, since he laughed and gestured to it. 

“You can sit on it if you want. I have a few things to do anyway, so the tour can happen in a little bit.”

I ran over to the couch, throwing myself onto it as giggles escaped from my mouth. But I froze when I realized that I just launched myself onto the furniture. Memories of my previous owners flashed through my head and I quickly sat up straight, arms locked around my legs. 

Ryan peered in at me, confusion on his face. 

“Is everything alright? You just went quiet.”

I bit my lip as tears welled in my eyes. The memories kept flashing behind my eyes. “I’m sorry for jumping on the furniture! It won’t happen again. Please don’t hurt me.”

My eyes were closed at this point, and I flinched when I felt a hand touch my leg. 

“Hey, it’s okay, (Y/N). I’m not mad and I won’t hurt you. I promise.” I sniffed and looked at Ryan as he brushed away a few tears. “I’m not your previous owners. You’re safe with me and the boys.”

I nodded, letting myself sink back into the couch. 

“Do you want to relax a bit or do you want the tour?” Ryan asked, moving to stand up. 

“Tour please,” I replied, getting up off the couch and hesitantly reaching out to take his hand. 

He gripped it tightly and led me out of the living room and towards the hallway. The first room was a guest bedroom that I assumed I would be staying in later. Then came a bathroom, a small office, and lastly the master bedroom. It was bigger than any room I’d ever stayed in at my previous house.

The bed itself was covered in black sheets that looked super soft, and I was itching to jump on it. But after my episode earlier, I decided to refrain. Even if Ryan had told me that it was okay. 

“You have a very nice house,” I told him, keeping close to his side with our hands clasped firmly together. 

“Thank you. But it’s your house now too. You can stay here anytime you want to.”

His words brought tears to my eyes, but I brushed them away before he noticed. Instead, I curled my tail around his arm, purring lightly. He chuckled and ran a hand through my hair, his fingers brushing ever so lightly against my ears. 

The sensation sent shivers down my spine, and I unconsciously leaned into the touch, tail tightening around his arm. My collar jingled softly as I began to purr again. 

Ryan’s hands started rubbing my ears directly, while his other hand began to creep down to my waist. I let him support my weight as my knees started to feel a little week. He chuckled lightly at my actions, and I let out a small sound in return that quickly turned into a whine when he grasped my tail. 

“R-Ryan,” I purred, pressing against him even more. 

The sound of his name must have broke him out of the moment, because he immediately retracted his hands, bringing them back to his sides. 

“I apologize, (Y/N). That was out of line.”

I shook my head. “No, it was fine. Maybe a little too much too soon, but I’m not going to say I didn’t like it.”

He stared at me for a moment before giving me a small smile. “Alright.”

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. We ended up watching a movie before heading to bed around 1 am. Ryan insisted that I take the bed. I agreed, but made him sleep with me. I understood why he wanted to give me space, but I didn’t want to be alone in a new place the first night. 

As we settled in, Ryan made sure not to touch me, keeping to the far side of the bed. I frowned and scooted closer, resting my head on his chest. He froze for a moment before bringing a hand up to rest on my waist. Now that I was comfortable, I allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader heads to Michael's place for the night. What mischief might the two get up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient for this update! I had some personal things that needed to be taken care of before I could finish writing this chapter. Next update shouldn't take nearly as long.

On the way to the office next morning, I felt strangely excited to see the others guys again. While I had enjoyed my time with Ryan the night before, I desired even more companionship. After being alone for so long, I was ready to finally be accepted into a group. 

Ryan and I were the last ones to the office that morning, and I grew slightly self conscious as everyone stared at us as we walked in the door. But my anxiety lessened somewhat as they all gave me wide grins, greeting the two of us. 

“Hello,” I replied softly, my eyes casting themselves down to the carpet. There was a feeling in my chest, that almost felt like safety, but I wasn’t going to succumb that easily. Not after what I’d been through. 

“Is there anywhere in particular you’d like to sit today?” Ryan asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts. 

I looked up at him. “I’d like to sit with Michael today, if that’a alright.” 

Tonight was my night with Michael, and I vowed to spend some time with him in the office as I got to know him better. I didn’t want things to be awkward once I got to his house.

Ryan seemed surprised by my answer, but Michael spoke up before he could say anything. 

“I’d be down for that, (Y/N)! Come on over!”

I blushed and made my way over to Michael’s desk, where he was already running to grab another chair for me to sit in. The others watched on, all looking curious at my request, though they were all giving me reassuring smiles at least. But for some reason that I couldn’t quite explain, I was almost disappointed that I wasn’t able to sit on his lap. 

As I settled into my chair, I made sure to study Michael. The day before I had been so consumed with fear and anxiety, that I hadn’t had the chance to really look at any of them besides Ryan. His curly hair looked shot and I wanted to run my hands though it. Though I refrained since I didn’t know how he’d react. His long eyelashes that framed his beautiful eyes held my gaze for a few long moments as well. But I quickly snapped myself out of my trance to pay more attention to the game he was playing. 

The day passed quickly; almost too quickly in my opinion. And before I knew it, I was in Michael’s car headed to his house. I’d gotten to know him much better after spending the day with him, and things were no longer awkward between us. I might even go so far as to say he made me feel safer then Ryan did. 

“Alright, we’re here.”

I nodded and stepped out of the car, only hesitating a moment when he held out his arm for me to take. We fell into step naturally, and to me it seemed as if we were meant to meet and become friends. Or maybe more. 

I bit my lip as I looked at Michael from the corner of my eye. Out of everyone in the office, he was the most handsome one, but there was plenty from my past to hold me back. The thoughts vanished as quick as they’d come and I had to bite my tongue. Painful memories of what my owners had done to me was burned into my mind and flesh. Having someone else see those scars was not on my list. At least not yet. 

“Hey, you alright, (Y/N)? You kind of spaced out.”

I snapped back into the present and noticed we were standing in the living room, and Michael was holding my hand looking worried. Giving him a smile, I tried to reassure him with a squeeze of the hand. It seemed to work because he was smiling again and pulling me forward so he could give me a tour of the house. 

His place was smaller than Ryan’s, but that didn’t bother me. In fact, that made me feel even more comfortable. And his couch looked even more comfortable. Biting my lip, I pulled away from him and rushed over to the piece of furniture, jumping straight onto it. 

Giggling, I peeked over my shoulder and saw Michael staring at me. He looked at me long enough that I started to second guess my decision, but his face split into a huge grin a second later and he moved to join me, grabbing a pillow. I blinked as he hit me with it, but I recovered quickly and grabbed one of my own to retaliate with. 

Our pillow fight lasted quite a while, and by the end, we were both breathing hard. The two of us collapsed onto the couch, with me half on top of Michael. I vaguely wondered if he was uncomfortable with my closeness, but I was too worn out to move. My question was answered though when he moved to place an arm across my waist, essentially holding me to him. 

My cheeks warmed and I placed a hand on his, giving a quiet purr when I felt his breath on my cheek. 

“M-Michael?” I whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

“Yes?” he replied, pressing me against his body just a little more. 

“What is this?”

He didn’t answer for a moment, and I felt him move to rest his head against my own. A soft sigh left his mouth. 

“I don’t know yet.”

I accepted the answer and snuggled further into him, enjoying the warmth he provided. My tail moved to wrap around his other arm and I felt him chuckle softly. 

“That tickles.”

I smirked, and turned my head to the side a bit. 

“That was the point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader heads home with Gavin for the night and they have a little fun

Michael and I arrived at the office late the next day, which the other Achievement Hunter members didn’t seem surprised by. I was anxious awaiting our arrival though, since it was going to be my night with Gavin, and I didn’t want to waste any time that I could be using to get to know him. But Michael had wanted to sleep in instead, choosing to curl up next to me and pet my ears. 

The contact was awkward at first, but I soon became more comfortable with his affection. At some point in the night, I had nestled myself against his chest and purred as I drifted off. 

As we stepped into the office, I was thrown off by the brit running up to me and bringing me into a hug. My feet left the floor as he spun me around, and I couldn’t help but let out a small squeal at his actions. 

“Hello to you too, Gavin,” I said as he put me down, giving him a wide smile. 

The others all greeted me too, though none came and picked me up in a bone crushing hug. I was a little disappointed, but figured Gavin was just trying to be extra friendly since I was headed to his house that night. And the others might be scared to overstep a boundary; especially with the guys that I didn’t know as well yet. 

Well, that just meant that I’d have to make first contact. While the thought made me feel a tickle of anxiety, I knew it was what I should do since they’d already done so much for me. 

The day flew by with me sitting in between Michael and Gavin as the AH crew recorded videos for their youtube channel. I had been mentioned a couple times in a few, but never shown or talked about in great detail. 

There were quite a few commenters that were curious about me, but the guys didn’t want to throw me into the deep end until I had spent a little more time with them. And I was actually grateful for that. The thought of people on the internet knowing about me and my life was disconcerting to say the least. 

The end of the day came quickly, and Gavin led me out to his car with a smile on his face. I joined him in his happiness, skipping a little as we walked out of the complex. 

“You sure are happy today,” he commented as he opened the door for me, allowing me to slide inside the vehicle. 

I blushed and busied myself with my seatbelt as I thought about my response. 

Well, it’s just you guys have been so nice to me that I finally felt like I’ve found a new home.”

Gavin simply looked at me for a moment before giving an ‘aww’ and leaning over to hug me. I stiffened at the sudden contact, but I relaxed a moment later and let my tail come up and touch him lightly. 

When we arrived at his house, I hopped out of the car, excited to see the new place I’d be staying at. At first glance, it looked quite a bit like Michael’s, but the inside was arranged entirely differently. 

“So uh, what do you think?”

I started a bit at Gavin’s sudden appearance, but laughed it off. 

“It’s perfect.”

After ordering pizza, the two of us curled up on the couch together, watching some random show that was on the tv that night. But I wasn’t focusing on the tv entirely. I was more focused on the way that I could feel Gavin’s body heat and how his body was pressed lengthwise against mine. 

My ears perked and my tail uncurled itself as I allowed myself to relax against him, head moving to lean on his shoulder. From beside me, I felt him stiffen before moving an arm to place it around my shoulder. A small purr made its way up from my throat as he started to rub his thumb across my the skin of my shoulder, and my tail moved to curl around his thigh. 

“G-Gavin,” I whispered, pressing myself even closer to him. His warmth and closeness was intoxicating. 

I found it strange that I was letting these boys into my life so quickly and allowing to become so close to me, but there was something about them that helped soothe me. They were so friendly and attractive though. Nothing like my previous owners. I shuddered at the thought of them. 

Shaking away the memories, I kept close to Gavin and allowed myself to drift off with his arm around me and the tv playing in the background. 

Unbeknownst to me, Gavin watched me as I slept, a small smile on his face. He reached out and gently traced my lips with his finger, whispering a soft ‘goodnight'. Another purr left me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this chapter has been a long time coming but life has really hit me hard lately. The next one should be up way sooner. I'll try not to wait six months for the next update lol. Apologies to all my readers!


End file.
